Heinz Böhm
"The worst terror's are shapeless, formless. If no one knows who I am, I can be whoever I need to be. I can, uh, manipulate... Huh. I can avoid detection if need be. I can be a man. Oh... ...or a monster." Gruppenführer '''Heinz Böhm, '''also known as "The Butcher of Bologna" was a sadistic, ruthless, and cunning SS general whose reputation was well known. However despite his cruel reputation, Allied intelligence had no clue as to what he looked like. This allowed him to go undercover, one for example was going as his own treacherous adjutant, Major Hans Dorfmann. As Dorfmann he acted as a man who wanted to save his own neck in return for information, as he wanted to have a people to save him, if the war is lost by either side. Böhm, along with major Klaus Rothbauer, had been stationed in Italy since November 1941, the two of them during their time in Italy gained each others trust, and were friendly towards one another. During the time he spent in Italy, Böhm was also considered a sadist, with the torture technique used on the prisoners, and while filming the horrific scene, many of his own soldiers had been unwilling witnesses to the scene, and the memory of it scared them. When Kessler completed the number of rockets required for Böhm, he went as Dorfmann and told them of Kessler's location, he met the infamous OSS sniper Karl Fairburne, whom was sent to kidnap Kessler, and told him of his reason why he was betraying the Nazi cause. When Andreas Kessler was captured, Böhm had him tell the resistance leader nicknamed "the angle" to launch an attack on the German base, at the town of Giovi Fiorin, which had a well laid trap. Böhm's trap worked like a dream as the entire partisan group had been wiped out, and their leader, Sofia "Angel" Di Rocco captured. However one of his right hand men, major Klaus Rothbauer, had been killed, and the secret files he had, had been stolen, that contained information of Böhm's knowledge of "Operation Avalanche", the Allied invasion of mainland Italy, and the name of the ship carrying General Dwight Eisenhower, the USS Ancon. After this victory, Fairburne infiltrates Böhm's main base in the Allagra mountains. As Fairburne calls in a bombing raid on the facility, Dorfmann appears with a captured Angel, revealing himself to be Böhm. Fairburne tells him, that Allied bombers will be on their way, and that they have Kessler. However Böhm tells him that the killing of Eisenhower will be a far greater loss for the Allies, and Kessler will die before he's any use to the Allies. Böhm taunts Fairburne of how he failed to stop him, and that he was going to destroy the Allied invasion fleet one by one. He continued taunting him, on how he will be forced to watch the angel be tortured to death, before his execution. Sophia remembering the quotes of 'comes a spark, comes a flame', made a desperate attempt to allow Fairburne to escape, she grabs Böhm thus allowing Fairburne to take cover. Böhm executes the Angel and quickly departs to his plane, intending to take off and personally carry out the attack on Eisenhower's ship. Fairburne gives chase, while Böhm taunts him on the speakers. Böhm, boards a plane carrying the newly finished 'razor missiles' and the plane begins to depart. Fairburne despite under heavy machine gun fire, shoots his sniper rifle, and succeeds in taking out the jet plane's engines ( before it can take off, or if the plane managed to fly off the airffied, but crashed before Böhm could get out of range.) This causes the plane to crash on the runway, just when the Allied bombers arrive to destroy the facility. Böhm was presumed to have been killed in the crash, or burned to death in the planes crashed wreckage. Notes * He seemed to be a good friend of Dr. Wolff, as a letter sent from Wolff adressed to him can be found in the last mission. * Böhm is the only antagonist in the series that makes more then one physical appearance. * Despite being in the SS, he wore the uniform of a physiologist. Bohm, Heinz Bohm, Heinz Bohm, Heinz Bohm, Heinz Bohm, Heinz Bohm, Heinz Böhm, Heinz Böhm, Heinz Böhm, Heinz Böhm, Heinz Category:Deaths by Crash